


Falling Flat

by Myseashellcat



Series: Wackiness Cherry Blossoms [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: She was no longer a helpless princess, but still a sadist.He was no longer a ruthless pirate, but still bloodthirsty.They have a past and a future, together and apart.





	Falling Flat

Their relationship was complicated at best.

She was no longer a helpless princess, but still a sadist. He was no longer a ruthless pirate, but still bloodthirsty.

She saw him about once a month and every time he stayed for a shorter period. The time he was gone was normal.

She woke up alone, ate breakfast alone, went for a walk alone, snacked alone, visited Kagura, and went home alone. She wasn't in a rush to find a job. Despite no longer being royalty, she was still rich. Her days were rather boring and her only real goal was to avoid being dragged into the war. But when he was there her days were glorious.

They woke up together, ate breakfast together, went for walks together, avoided Kagura's judgmental stare together, and just spent time in her home together. Still complicated, but a far cry from how their relationship started.

It was purely sexual at first. She was still his weakling little sister's best friend. He had still been involved in the plot to kill her brother. They did their best to stick to their respective roles.

Then they began to talk, before, during, and after. In the beginning they only really revealed their kinks to each other, and Soyo was fine with that. She told him about how she preferred to be dominant, for some reason he was overjoyed. Then he revealed how he actually liked her on top. He was in complete control of everything else his entire life, but in this aspect he wanted to be dominated.

She was more than happy to oblige.

Their closeness grew from there. For some odd reason he made her feel complete. And he always broke her heart when he left. It seemed like he kept shortening his time with her.

After a few years together he had gotten his maximum time with her down to a day.

As the morning sun seeped through the curtains, she opened her eyes to find a pair of orbs, the clearest blue in existence, staring back at her. She wasn't surprised as he had informed her prior that he liked to watch her sleep. She pulled herself closer, tracing patterns on his naked body, as he smoothed his hands over her arms and shoulders. She knew that he was only gentle towards her.

Soyo glided back to sleep under his ministrations, missing the hard, melancholy look in his eyes. She slept through him getting up, dressing, and eating. When she finally did get up he was long gone.

She wouldn't see him for another three years.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> About what?  
> About anything?


End file.
